This relates generally to devices that are useful in reducing the likelihood of falls by the elderly or the infirm.
Falling is a major cause of injury and mortality in elderly citizens. The risk of a fall in elderly people has been estimated at 30 percent per year for people older than 65 years of age. Of those who fall, 20 percent will need medical intervention, while 19 percent will result in a fracture. After the age of 65 years, one person in three will fall at least once a year, all of which makes falls the greatest cause of death in elderly people. Even non-injurious falls have significant negative consequences for the individual because of the fear of falling, functional deterioration, anxiety, depression, and loss of confidence. There is evidence that, if not detected and treated early enough, a person who is prone to fall may pass a threshold after which intervention for risk factors are inadequate to reduce further falls and to prevent a cascade of inevitable decline, loss of independence, and eventual institutionalization.
The elderly and infirm may use handrails for support. This may be due to lack of mobility, lack of balance, or reduced eyesight. Elderly or infirm people may use stair banisters and supporting handrails to support themselves as they move from one location within their home to another. Handrails are particularly common on stairways and in bathrooms and are frequently installed in other rooms as well.